Ranma el Aventurero
by Cami12
Summary: Ranma, un chico de 16 al cuál se le ha muerto su madre y su hermana ha sabido salir adelante... Con su padre; Genma han vivido aventuras desde que Ranma tiene 9 años. La vida de Ranma cambia cuando a su vida llega Akane, quien hará que Ranma comience a ser feliz de nuevo. Más aventuras para este chico, que ha de pelear con espadas y sin ellas. Universo Alternativo.
1. Comienza la aventura

** Hola! Soy Cami1/2 (no me digas...) y les traigo este fanfic de Ranma 1/2 *-* de universo alternativo... Espero les guste :)**

**Los personajes hablan: **

**: (Piensan) **

**-Acción en medio de diálogos- **

**||Lugar, hora, día etc...||**

**[Notas de la autora]**

** **Capítulo 1: Comienza la aventura****

Dos viajeros... Uno joven y uno... adulto. El chico tiene 16 y el hombre que lo acompaña es su padre con 40 años, el hijo tiene por nombre Ranma Saotome y el padre Genma Saotome. Han pasado por la perdida más difícil en su vida; la madre/esposa Y la hermana/hija.

Ellos no demuestran nunca su tristeza, sin embargo son demasiado alegres. Cierto día se detuvieron en un bosque y comenzaron a conversar.

Genma: Hijo recuerdas que un día te hablaba de un amigo?

Ranma: Sí. ¿Qué pasa? DIJO con tono de duda.

Genma: Tiene tres hijas y debes comprometerte con alguna.

Ranma: ¡¿Qué?!

Genma: Lo siento así debe ser... Ellos viven en Nerima iremos y luego nos devolveremos aquí.

Ranma: Como quieras... No me importa en absoluto.

Genma: Vamos entonces! Ambos partieron marcha rumbo a Nerima, donde estaría la prometida de Ranma.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al lugar...

Soun los vio y los hizo entrar, tenían que ver la elección del joven Saotome.

Soun: Muy bien Ranma, estas son mis hijas. La mayor Kasumi con 19.

Kasumi: Un!

Ranma: Igualmente...

Soun: La del medio Nabiki con 17

Nabik: Hola... Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Soun: Y la menor Akane con 16

Akane: Hola. Dijo seria y fríamente

Genma: Tendo, Ranma tiene 16 y también practica...

Nabiki: Mejor Con Akane!

Kasumi: Es un poco joven para mi.

Akane: Porque tengo que liar yo!

Genma: Soun le prometo que la cuidaremos muy bien.

Akane/Kasumi/Nabiki: ¿Cuidaremos?

Soun: Si... Akane debe irse con ellos ya que no viven aquí... Akane ve a preparar tus cosas.

Akane: Hai ... hilo fríamente de Ranma.

Nabiki: ¡¿Como puedes hacer eso papá?!

Soun: Descuiden... Ella volvera, cuando ya se haya casado con Ranma.

La chica bajo con sus cosas y Kasumi amablemente sirvió la cena y los invitados se quedaron solo a cenar. Akane se despidio abruptamente de sus hermanas y de su padre.

Sound / Nabiki / Kasumi: bien Vaya Que os!

Naoko: Hija! -Gritó desde lejos-

Akane: Mamá! Ambas se abrazaron por última vez y ella se acercó a Ranma.

Naoko: Cuidala por favor ...

Ranma: Claro.

Los tres partieron marcha y Akane iba notoriamente apenada y solo miro a quien sería su prometido, quien iba muy serio. Pasaron por una casa y ella paró.

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Akane: Necesito despedirme de alguien más.. El solo le asintió y ella entro a la casa.

Cologne: Akane! Supongo buscas a Mousse... ¡Está en su cuarto! La señora sintió como era abrazada por la chica.

Akane: El idiota de mi padre me compro...

Cologne: Si lo se... Le dije a Mousse y casi se muere el pobre. Ve rápido Akane. Dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre la señora.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación del chico y se despidieron. Salió a la calle y hay estaban, hablando y volvieron a emprender marcha.

Llegarón a dicha casa, habían unas ropas en el suelo dos espadas. Ella miro algo aterrada y sintió que alguien le tomo la mano.

Ranma: Ven, te enseñare tu cuarto. Dijo con su tono de siempre; serio.

Llegaron a un cuarto muy lindo en el que habían muchas cosas de niña, peluches, muñecas, maquillaje, el típico espejo, la puerta que daba al baño personal, era un cuarto de ensueño, lo que cualquier chica desea.

Akane: ¿Alguien dormía aquí?

Ranma: Sí, era mi hermana. Lo dijo algo cabizbajo

Akane: ¿Y donde esta?

Ranma: Con mi mamá... vigilandonos arriba. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Akane: Lo sentimos haberte acordado algo tan doloroso fue el mi ...

Ranma: No te preocupes... Me acostumbre. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Akane: ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi papá ni siquiera nos dijo tu nombre.

Ranma: Me llamo Ranma... no necesitas decirme tu nombre... Ya me lo se.

Akane: Oye ¿Por qué teneís espadas? ¿Acaso son ninjas o algo así?

Ranma: No -Ríe- solo somos 'aventureros' nos encanta pelear con algunos malos...

Akane: ¿Y no les ha pasado nada?

Ranma: No, sabemos pelear muy bien... Ademas que también practicamos karate.

Akane: Me podrías enseñar mas cosas? Practico pero quiero aprender mas.

Ranma: Claro. Dijo con su tono serio. Bajo hasta el salon y vio a su padre tomando té verde y viendo la tele, se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco.

Genma: Mañana...

Ranma: No me lo recuerdes...

Genma: Irás a clase y las iremos a ver...

Ranma: Como digas.

Akane asistiría a la misma secundaria que Ranma; "Shinseina Mori". Las vacaciones habían terminado y al otro día entraban a clases.

El solo su puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Al terminar, se puso de pie y se abrió la puerta; era Akane. El sonrojado tomo una toalla que había cerca y se tapó, ella miró hacía abajo y salió rápidamente. Al salir, el chico salió del baño vestido y ella se baño. Al salir fue a su cuarto.

Pasó una hora y no podía dormir y decidió salir, se dirigió al cuarto de quien sería su prometido, quien estaba despierto.

Akane: ¿Estás dormido? Dijo suavemente.

Ranma: No, si quieres hablemos...

Akane: Hai. El chico salió al balcón donde le gustaba estar..

Akane: ¿Por qué eres tan serio?

Ranma: Porque no tengo a quienes me daban felicidad.

Akane: Tu mamá y tu hermana... Dijo con algo de lágrimas

Ranma: No seas llorona, no me gusta que lloren por algo que no les ha pasado...

Akane: No puedo creer que no estes triste.

Ranma: Siempre lo estoy, solo que mi seriedad no lo demuestra.

Akane se nota ...

Ranma: No llores... Tu tienes a tu mamá, a tu papá y a tus hermanas que parecen muy amables...

Akane: Nabiki no lo es, siempre me molesta. Kasumi es mas amable.

Ramm: Usted quererlas como Sean ...

Akane: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

Ranma: Nodoka ...

Akane: ¿Y tu hermana?

Ranma: Ranko ...

Akane: Oye, ¿Son tuyos? Dijo mirando unos lentes que habían en la mesa de noche del chico.

Ranma: Si -Sonrojo- Solo los uso para leer... Tengo un pequeño problema de vista.

Akane: ¿No te molestan?

Ranma: No, me va horrible en el escuela, además siempre soy el niño malo del escuela. Los uso porque soy corto de vista.

Akane: ¿Desde siempre?

Ranma: Si... Pero se me va a pasar. Debo cambiarlos cada... 3 años.

Akane: ¿Debes cambiarlos?

Ranma: No, son nuevos pero estos no los debo cambiar son definitivos...

Akane: Póntelos.. Dijo alcanzando los lentes.

Ranma: No.

Akane: Solo quiero ver como te ves con ellos.

Ranma: Esta bien. Se pusó los lentes; eran medianos y el marco era negro [yo: Algo así como los lentes "Hipster" Lentes ó Gafas como los llamen en su país en Chile se dice Lentes]

Akane: Todo este bonito ... Adiós algoritmo sonrojada.

Ranma: No es para tanto... Dijo quitándose los lentes.

Akane: mm... Ya me dio sueño.

Ranma: Ve a dormir...

Akane: Descansa. Ella se despidó con un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma: T-Tu También... Dijo sonrojandose.

Ella fue a su habitación y de durmió, el chico hizo lo mismo.

**||AL DÍA SIGUIENTE||**

Genma: Ranma despierta!

Ranma: Déjame dormir un poco más viejo! Dijo dormido.

Genma: Despierta o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clase!

Ranma: Esta bien! Dijo algo enojado y al salir se dirijió al baño y vio a Akane, quien estaba con el uniforme; era una falda negra, las medias plomas, los zapatos cafés, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, un sweeter corto negro y llevaba un liston negro en el cabello, se veía hermosa. El solo sonrojo y entro a bañarse, al salir salio con su uniforme; un pantalón negro, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, los zapatos cafés...

Fue a su habitación por los lentes, no podría leer claro sin ellos y también saco su maletín. Ambos comieron y se despidieron de Genma. Llegaron al instituto y habían muchos chicos y chicas abrazandose y saludandose por el tiempo que no se vieron.

Ryoga: Saotome!

Ranma: Hibiki! dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo. Lo abrazó fuertemente y se dieron 'los cinco' .

Ryoga: Vaya bienes bien acompañado!

Ranma: Es mi prometida... Mi papá, tu sabes.

Ryoga: Hola! Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, un gusto conocerte...

Akane: Me llamó Akane Tendo, el gusto es mío.

Kuno: Él Saotome Hibiki! El no saludan?!

Ranma / Ryoga: Hola Tachi!

Kuno: Joder no me llamen así!

Ambos rieron y miraron a su amigo que era un año mayor que ambos.

Ryoga: Oye Tachi, Saotome tiene prometida sabes?

Akane: Un gusto... soy Akane Tendo.

Kuno: Oh, pero que linda eres! Me llamo Tatewaki Kuno.. pero gracias a mi padre me dicen Tachi... Llamamé como quieras.

Sonó el timbre y todos entraron...

"Por favor todos los alumnos diriganse al gimnasio para la ceremonia de bienvenida." Anunció una mujer por los parlantes pequeños qur habían en los salones y en los pasillos. En total mas de 300 alumnos entre ellos chicos y chicas fuero al gimnasio y estaba hay el director, la sub-directora y los profesores.

Dir. Kuno: Sean bienvenidos a otro año de escolaridad jóvenes! Les presentare a sus profesores. En inglés esta el señor Soka Aburame.

Los alumnos aplaudieron.

Dir. Kuno: En matemáticas la señorita Yuno Takada. En ciencias la señorita Karin Tsumogi, en Historia el señor Takeshi Yume... Siguió anunciando y bla que bla... Al terminar la ceremonia todos fueron a sus respectivos salones y la señorita Hinako Ninomiya era la tutora del 1-F, hizo presentarse a Akane. La sentó junto a Ranma lo que provoco celos de todas las chicas del aula.

Hinako: Bueno chicos vamos a leer si...

Todas dirigieron su mirada a Ranma, quien se ponía los lentes.. [Me imagino lo sexy que se ve *-* con su pelo, la trenza los ojos azules y esa irresistible piel morena *o*]

Todas miraron asesinamente a Akane, nadie tenía el privilegio de sentarse junto a el solo porque era el chico problema del salón.

Todos comenzaron a leer y el chico se quedo dormido.

Hinako: Saotome despierte!

Ranma desperto de mala gana...

Hinako: Todo un año dormido en clase y casi repite!

Ranma sonrojo al recordar la situación que decía su maestra, algunos de sus compañeros murieron de risa y sus compañeras... Casi mueren con ese sonrojado, que les parecía muy tierno. [*o* demasiado sexy *-*]

Hinako: Preste atención si no quiere repetir de verdad Saotome-kun!

Ranma: Como diga, todas las clases aburren.

Hinako: Os dejaré tarea, a pesar de que sea el primer día quiere ver que tanto recuerdan del año que pasó. Debe ser en grupo.

Todos los alumnos hicieron una mueca de molestía con la palabra "Tarea".

Todas las chicas miraron a Ranma, quien no quiere hacer una tarea con él, entre ellas Shampoo; la chica que por algún tiempo le gustó a Ranma. El solo miró a Akane.

Ranma: ¿Lo harás conmigo no?

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!

Ranma: Ya te dije que me va mal en todas las clases.

Akane: Esta bien ...

Sono el timbre que indicaba el receso y en cuanto Ranma salió Akane fue trás de él.

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Akane: ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Ranma: Como quieras...

Ryoga: Hey Saotome como con todos Aun champú va que desea?

Ranma: No... Ya no me gusta.

Akane: ¿Te gustaba esa chica?

Ranma: Si pero ya no... Andaba trás de Tachi.

Ryoga: Solo porque Tachi es millonario no?

Ranma: Tal vez...

Kuno: ¿De que hablan nenas? Dijo en tono burlón.

Ryoga: De alguien...

Ranma: De una persona cercana a nosotros.

Akane solo se fijo que había una atmósfera algo molesta...

Ryoga: mmm... Tal vez te enamores de tu prometida Saotome... Es muy linda...

Ranma: Quizás. Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: Podemos hablar un rato. Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Ryoga: Vamos Saotome!

Kuno: Wow que rápida!

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y subieron hasta la azotea.

Ranma: ¿Qué quieres Akane? Dijo serio.

Akane: ¿Estas enamorado de ella verdad?

Ranma: No.

Akane: Y porque te miraba y la mirabas en clase...

Ranma: No. Los lotes son ...

Akane: ¿La encuentras bonita?

Ranma: Usted es, pero me gusta ... Usted está a poco ... Interesado.

Akane: ¿Y Yo?

Ranma: Tu eres muy bonita... Te ves inteligente, honesta...

Sonó el timbre para entrar.

El día de clases transcurrió normal y al llegar a casa Genma ya tenía la comida lista, los tres se sentaron a comer y luego el chico tomó un baño y luego se vistió... De negro. Genma también y luego sin haberse percatado Akane se vistió del mismo color.

**||En el cementerio||**

Al llegar se dirigieron a donde iban siempre el mismo día; la tumba de la Sra. Nodoka Saotome y de la niña Ranko Saotome.

Genma no tardo mucho y lloró un poco... Mientras que su hijo aún serio, pero por dentro triste y Akane solo miraba...

Pasaron como 2 horas y los tres volvieron a casa, esta vez quien cocino fue Ranma [Me dio hambre xD me acorde del capítulo 49 de la serie]

Se sentaron a cenar y hablaron un poco sobre el primer día de escuela; "El día del horror" Según Ranma.

Akane recordó a su prometido sobre la tarea, ambos la hicieron y luego cada uno fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Al otro día... La misma rutina de escuela solo que el día se tornaría divertido, Akane aprendería a pelear con algún tipo de espada o arma...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1.**


	2. Día de entrenamiento

**Bueno, otro capítulo más! Espero el anterior les haya gustado :3 y me equivoque en una parte xD era "Sus compañeros reían y sus compañeras morían al ver ese sonrojado, que ya les parecia algo tierno" **

* * *

****Capítulo 2: Día de entrenamiento** **

Ranma se levantó y vio la hora; 7:00 AM, no había nadie en pie... Decidió tomar un baño y luego fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Decidido fue a la habitación de Akane y vio que ella dormía plácidamente, por lo que no decidió despertarla. Ella sintió los pasos de Ranma y desperto.

Akane: ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Dijo en tono adormilado

Ranma: Dormías tan bien que no quise...

Akane: ¿Qué hora es? [Hoooora de aventuraa! :D]

Ranma: Las ... 07:10

Akane: Joder! Ya es tarde!

Ranma: Vé, Yo haré el desayuno...

Akane: ¿Sabes cocinar? Me pregunto con asombro.

Ranma: Si.. Ya ve. ¿No estás tan apurada?

Akane: ¡Si! Fue rápido al baño y Ranma bajo a la cocina y puso manos a la obra.

Ella terminó y bajó a desayunar, la atmosfera le trajo recuerdos de Mousse, quien se trataría como su novio.

Akane: E-Esta bueno... Dijo en medio de sollozos.

Ranma: Eh, ¿Qué pasa porque la pena?

Akane: Me acorde de alguien.

Ranma: ¿Era muy importante para ti?

Akane: Si, era la persona que amaba ...

Ranma: ¿Y como se llamaba? Dijo demostrando algo de celos.

Akane: Se llamaba Mousse...

Ranma: Y el apellido?

Akane: Es chino, no tiene.

Ranma: Ah ...

-Se siente la puerta-

Ranma: Me pregunto quien podrá ser...

Ryoga: Hey Saotome! ¿Qué haces que te demoras tanto, cosas locas con A...- Su frase termino cuando Ranma le dio una patada.

Ranma: ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS INSINUAS HIBIKI!

Ryoga: Pardon Pe-Saotome Creo en ti tanto afectado.

Akane sonrojo un poco y miro sonriente a los chicos. Terminaron de desayunar y los tres se fueron al escuela.

**| | ES Shinseina Mori | | **

Entraron al salón y el profesor pasó lista y luego fueron a cambiarse todos para la clase de gimnasia. Akane sacaba la ropa y se dirigió a un cambiador y para su mala suerte Ranma se cambiaba el uniforme por el de gimnasia.

Ranma: Ya van dos veces...

Akane: No sabía que estarías aquí...

Ranma: Hay cambiadores para chicas y son 2 chicas por cada uno...

Akane: 'Solo Vistete!

Ranma: Claro, ya termine..

Kyūsaki: Hey Ranma! ¿Estás bien? Se escucha la voz de una chica...

Ranma: Eh, si Kyu! Estoy bien!

Kyūsaki: Mmh ... Bien! Ies alejandose.

Ranma: No quiero Apurate ... Aprovecho para pervertidos.

Akane: Hai... Ella termina de vestirse y ambos salen.

Ryoga: Bastante rápido Saotome!

Ranma: No hacia nada! N-A-D-A ... NADA!

Ryoga: Tranquilo solo te molestaba. Dijo riendo.

Salieron al patio y comenzaron con la clase.

Sora: Bien las chicas jugaran voleyball y los chicos fútbol. Hicieron esto. Dos horas más tarde se ducharon todos y se pusieron la ropa. A la hora siguiente tocaba la clase de Miss Hinako.

Hinako: Bueno chicos han traído la tarea?

Todos asintieron y sacaron sus trabajos y ella los retiro. Todas miraron con una cara de celos a Akane, quien fuera ella para hacer la tarea con Ranma, todas morían pero no por hacer la tarea...

paso la hora de clases y salieron al recreo... Todas se acercaron a Akane.

Sakura: ¿Qué tanto hicieron?

Akane: eh? Nada..

Emi: Dinos Akane... Que hicieron a parte de la tarea...

Shampoo: Dejen a la chica... Se ve que es demasiado inmadura para tener acción con un chico como Ranma. Dijo en tono burlón. Todas rieron al escuchar las palabras de Shampoo, que era como la mandamás del grupo.

Akane: ¡¿Acaso me has dicho inmadura?!

Shampoo: Lo eres, si alguna de nosotras tuviera la oportunidad de estar al lado de Ranma seriamos mas maduras y le mostraríamos que queremos algo con el.

Akane: Yo no soy así. Además el no me gusta, es alguien tan frío que lo odio.

Shampoo: Porque se murio su madre y su hermana... Yo conozco a Ranma de pequeño... El siempre sonreía hasta que paso.

Akane: ¿Y te gusta? Dijo con tono serio.

Shampoo: Lo amo. Como todas las demás... Las otras chicas asintieron a las palabras de Shampoo, todas estaban enamoradas de Ranma.

Akane: Si lo amas porque nunca estuviste con él... ¿Sabes que estaba enamorado de ti? Me lo dijo anoche. -Piensa: (Debo ser creativa)- y además si hicimos algo, lo bese... Y debo decir que para ser tan serio besa excelente.

Shampoo: Es mentira... No puedes ganar tan rápido su confianza... Además es muy tímido.

Sakura: No seas mentirosa! El no se enamoraría tan rápido y además de una inmadura como tu.

Yuka: Por supuesto que besaría a alguien como Akane, ella es hermosa, muy alegre y es inteligente.

Saeko: ¡¿Por qué la apoyas Yuka?!

Yuka: Me cae mejor que ustedes... ustedes son insoportables!

Shampoo: No le des importancia Saeko...

Saeko: Akane, madura y conquistaras a Ranma. Por lo menos se como Shampoo-San.

Akane: Ni lo creas... Si alguien se enamorara de mi no lo cambiaría por otra persona que tenga más dinero.

Shampoo: ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! Dijo sonrojada.

Saeko: ¿Qué significa eso Shampoo?

Yuka: Si, cambio a Ranma-Kun por Kuno-Senpai.

Sakura: No lo creía de ti Shampoo-san!

Shampoo: ¡¿Quien mierda te dijo eso niñita?! Dijo agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Akane.

Yuka: Shampoo suéltala!

Shampoo: No la soltaré hasta verla muerta! Dijo enojada

Akane: No me das miedo, por mi mátame y hazme lo que quieras.

Shampoo: Con gus ...

Ranma: Que crees que estas haciendo Shampoo. Dijo con tono frío y serio.

Yuka: Saotome-Kun se han puesto a pelear...

Ranma: Suéltala o te las verás conmigo y no me importa que seas mujer. Dijo ya enojado.

Sakura: Shampoo suéltala... Dijo ya con miedo.

Shampoo: Que me harás Saotome. Dijo apretando su agarre, Akane soltó un gemido.

Ranma: Aunque me echen te golpearía.

Champú: Atrévete.

Ranma: Como quieras!

Ryoga: Saotome tranquilízate! El agarro el brazo de su amigo, quien ya mataba por dentro a Shampoo.

Ranma: DEJAME HIBIKI!

Yuka: Ranma tranquilo... Decía intentando calmar al chico.

Saeko: Shampoo para suéltala!

Shampoo: Quiero ver que Ranma se atreva a golpearme!

Ranma: Lo deseas?! Pues lo haré! Dijo soltándose del agarre de sus amigos. Arrogo una patada y ella la esquivo, hizo lo mismo unas cantas veces y consiguió darle a Shampoo, Akane callo al piso y el chico la tomo en brazo y ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

Ranma: ¿Estas bien? Dijo agitado.

Akane: Si... Gracias. Dijo escondiendo su cara en el rostro del chico.

Hinako: ¡Que ha pasado aquí! Que alguien me diga que ha pasado aquí!

Ranma: Yo... Golpee a Shampoo Maestra ...

Hinako: Saotome está suspendido! Increíble que el año comience y usted ya este con suspensión! Ella se alejo y ordeno a Ryoga y a Yuka que llevaran a Shampoo a la enfermería.

Akane: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ranma: Tengo que protegerte pase lo que pase... Se lo prometí a tu mamá..

Akane: Pero te iras suspendido por mi culpa...

Ranma: No importa... Cuando defendía a Ranko siempre me mandaban con suspensión a casa -Sonríe- no es primera vez que me pasa.

Akane Piensa: (¿Acaso ha sonreído?)

Ranma: Me das la materia luego eh...

Akane: H-Hai...

Ranma: No quiero que estés más al lado de esas chicas... Yuka es la única de confianza, ella es mi amiga desde los 13. Estoy seguro que no te haría daño porque no me fallaría.

Akane: Ella me defendió.

Ranma: Le diré a Ryoga si puede estar contigo hoy... No quiero que te pase algo.

Akane: No te preocupes tanto...

Ranma: Soy un hombre de palabra y le cumpliré a tu madre aunque tenga que ponerme en peligro te salvare.

Akane: Eres muy sobre protector...

Ranma: Me preocupe tonta...

Hinako: Saotome, valla a su casa. La señorita Tendo estará bien.

Ranma: Promete que estarás con Yuka y Ryoga.

Akane: Te lo Prometo.

Ranma: Y que no te acercarás más a Shampoo.

Akane: Si ...

Ranma: Y dame la materia en casa. Dijo en tono burlón.

Akane: Hai..

Ranma: Adiós ... nos vemos más tarde.

Akane: Bye Bye. Dijo con tono dulce.

Ella entro a clases y recordó lo sucedido anteriormente. Miro con odio a Shampoo y solo sonrojaba al recordar a su prometido.

Soka: Good Mornig clase.

Todos: Maestro bueno Mañana.

El profesor pasó la materia y luego dejo una tarea. El día transcurrió normal, Akane al llegar a casa se encontró con Ranma viendo la tele.

Akane: Hola héroe...

Ranma: Hola ...

Akane: Malas noticias... Hay tarea de ingles.

Ranma: Antes de eso... ¿Quieres entrenar?

Akane: Si!

Ellos fueron al dojō y comenzaron a entrenar y terminaron agotados.

Ranma: ... mm Peleas bien Akane ...

Akane: Gracias...

Ranma: Ten. Dijo dándole una espada.

Akane: Eh?

Ranma: Ahora entrenaremos así. Dijo guiñandole el ojo. Ella sonrojo y se puso al lado de el chico y lo abrazo.

Akane: Gracias por protegerme.

Ranma: De nada ...

Akane: No se si pueda manejar la espada...

Ranma: Creo que hay alguna otra cosa por aquí... Ten. Yo peleaba con esto cuando era más pequeño. Dijo dándole un 'Kunai'

Akane: Gracias...

Ranma: Bueno ya entrenemos.

Akane: Ai!

comenzó la pelea... Duro aproximadamente una hora, ninguno salió lastimado y luego fueron a tomar un baño y cenaron.

Akane: ¿Y tu padre?

Ranma: Debe estar con -ríe- la doctora Taeko.

Akane: Esta enamorado de ella?

Ranma: Si ...

Akane: ¿Tu no estas enamorado de nadie?

Ranma: No.

Akane: ¿Y de Shampoo? Dijo en tono burlón

Ranma: Ella no me gusta, si me gusto pero ya no.

Akane: ¿Ni tampoco te atrae?

Ranma: No.

Akane: Ah.

Ranma: ¿Yo te agrado?

Akane: No, no me agradas en nada. Eres muy frío..

Ranma: Tu me agradas..

Akane: Hagamos la tarea?

Ranma: Hai ..

Ellos subieron y se sentaron, el chico se puso los lentes y ella lo miro sonrojada. Iban en medio de la tarea y Ranma se quedo dormido sobre el hombro de Akane. Ella sonrío y lo despertó dulcemente. Siguieron y esta vez el volvió a quedarse dormido sobre el hombre de la chica. Ella sonrojo al sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca. Siguió con la tarea y el estaba dormido.

Ranma: Okāsan... Dijo entre sueños.

Akane: Sueña con su mamá... Sintió que los brazos del chico rodeaban su cintura, su rubor se hizo mayor.

Ranma: Ranko no te metas en más problemas... Si me suspenden de nuevo mamá se enojara conmigo... Seguía hablando entre sueños. Akane seguía escribiendo y Ranma hablaba dormido y la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Cuando ella termino, que tuvo que escribir en ambos cuadernos decidió despertar a Ranma para que el pudiera recostarse.

Ella fue a su cuarto a dormir y sintió pasos en su cuarto.

Ranma: Estabas durmiendo bien?

Akane: Si pero no importa. Dijo sonriendo.

Ranma: No te molestaría que durmiera contigo?

Akane: N-No... Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo carmesí y sintió que el se recostaba junto a ella.

Ranma: Arigato.

Akane: Doitāshimaste...

El la abrazo fuertemente y la puso contra su pecho. Ella sentía los latidos del chico que eran rápidos.

Ranma piensa: (Creo que Akane comienza a atraerme... solo llevo 1 día conociéndola. Es muy linda y tan amable e inteligente)

Akane estaba sonrojada, nadie mas que Mousse la abrazaba así y llegaron al extremo de un beso... Mousse era el novio oficial de Akane, pero gracias a su padre tuvo que dejarlo. Ella encontraba muy frío a Ranma y lo odiaba porque tuvo que abandonar al amor de su vida.

El chico se quedo dormido aferrado a Akane y ella jugaba con el pelo del chico enredandolo entre sus dedos.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dos... Siento la demora pero me da flojera xD, se que no estuvo creativo el capítulo 2 pero que mas da, me emocione hasta yo escribiendo xD.

Doy gracias a los reviews del capi anterior me motivaron :3 les doy 1.000.000 de gracias :'3

**ADELANTO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

-¿Que pasa Ranma? Le pregunto al chico que tenía los ojos pegados en la luna, mientras que se apoyaba en la baranda del pequeño puente que había para cruzar el río.

-Nada... Me acorde de mi madre..

-¿Por mirar la luna?

-Cierta vez le pregunte porque el sol viene y se va... Y ella me dijo que en la vida no hay luz sin oscuridad.. Creo que lo entiendo al fin. Dijo lo último con tono triste.

-¿Te sientes triste?

-No... Tu tranquila.

Gracias por leer!

Cami1/2


	3. Brillo de la luna

**Holaaaa! :D gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior :3... Les digo que Ranma-kun pronto se va a enamorar de Akane ;3 1313' sin más los dejo con este fanfic que hasta yo encuentro bueno xD **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro** **

***Los personajes con otro nombre son propiedad mía***

**Cami1/2**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: Brillo de la luna****

La noche para Akane fue muy larga, tenía a un chico serio y frío esta vez tierno y adorable. Comenzo a recordar a Mousse, a quien amaba mucho.

**Flash Back**

Mousse: Akane yo te amo.

Akane: Yo también te amo Mousse.

Mousse: Quisieras ser mi novia?

Akane: Si! Ella pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Mousse y le da un beso muy tierno, lleno de amor y apasionado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tales fueron sus recuerdos que casi besa a Ranma. Se vino a dar cuenta cuanto estuvo a punto de chocar sus labios con los del chico.

Volvió a dormirse, pero esta vez abrazada a Ranma.

**||Al día siguiente||**

Ranma despertó y vio que la chica estaba aferrada a el, algo que lo hizo sonrojar rápido. Se levanto y fue directo al baño. Al salir se puso el uniforme y fue a despertar a su prometida. Ella no despertó muy alegre ya que soñaba con Mousse y a regañadientes fue a bañarse.

Akane: Estuve cerca de besar a Mousse Ah -suspiro- porque me desperto.

Ranma: Akane tienes una visita es mejor que salgas rápido. Grito fuera del baño.

Akane: Hai! Una visita? Ella salió con el uniforme y al bajar vio a Ranma apoyado en la pared.

Akane: ¿Quien me busca?

Ranma: Ve a ver afuera. Dijo guiñandole un ojo. [Que sexy *-*]

Salió y vio a su Mousse.

Akane: Mousse!

Mousse: Akane! El la abrazo fuertemente, la mente de la chica recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior y sonrojo de golpe.

Ranma: Me alcanzas en el camino... Nos vemos. Dijo alejandose de la escena romántica.

Akane: Hai. Dijo sin animo.

Mousse: No estas feliz?

Akane: Si... Como esta Cologne?

Mousse: La momia está bien. Decía refiriéndose a su abuela.

Akane: Y mi familia?

Mousse: Lo mismo, todos están bien. Me quedaré unos días por aquí... Ve al escuela Akane.

Akane: Si! Te amo.

Ella fue corriendo y encontró a Ranma tirando algunas piedras al agua.

Akane: Creí que ya habías llegado.

Ranma: Decidí esperarte, deduje que te demorarías.

Akane: Bueno vamos...

Ranma: ¿Todo bien con tu novio? Dijo con tono dudoso, pero serio.

Akane: Si. Dijo con tono de enamorada.

Ranma: Se ve que lo amas, anoche decías 'Mousse' dormida. Akane sonrojo al oír eso.

Akane: ¡¿Y eso que?! Dijo nerviosa

Ranma: No te pongas -Ríe- nerviosa.

Akane: Se nos hará tarde, vámonos. Dijo molesta.

Ranma: Te sigo...

Ella sintió que era abrazada por la espalda.

Ranma: Eres bonita Akane. Le dijo al oído.

Akane: O-Oye vámonos.

Ranma: Te vez bonita en la luz del día y en la luz de la noche. Le susurro.

Akane: R-Ranma.

Ranma: Tu sonrisa es muy linda.

Akane: Por favor Ranma vámonos.

Ranma: Akane te amo. Dijo girándola y sellando esto con un beso.

Hinako: Tendo despierte!

Akane: Eh?

Hinako: Vivir con Saotome la mal acostumbro. Ahora usted duerme en clase! La chica sonrojo y vio a Ranma que tenía su mirada clavada en ella. Shampoo la miro con odio.

Akane piensa: (Porque soñé con él?)

Hinako: Bueno si quitamos...

Akane piensa: (No se que pasaba por mi mente al soñar con eso...)

paso la mañana como siempre, Akane estaba con la duda de porque soño con Ranma, digo... Lo de Mousse fue real pero lo demas fue todo un sueño.

Ranma: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane: Si...

Ranma: Te ves un poco mal..

Akane: No estoy bien. Dijo sonriendo

Ryoga: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ranma: No.

Ryoga: Hola Akane... ¿Como estás?

Akane: Si... ¿Y tú?

Ryoga: Muy bien! Dijo sonrojado

Ranma: ¿Y Tachi?

Ryoga: Con Shamp-

Ranma: No digas ese nombre...

Akane: Ranma. Dijo en murmullo

El día transcurrió normal, las clases igual de aburridas, el escuela un infierno según Ranma... "El día del armagedón" títulado por Ranma, haciendo reír a Akane y a Ryoga.

A la hora de la salida, Ryoga los invito a su casa y ellos aceptaron la invitación.

Ryoga: Adelante Akane.

Akane: Gracias. Ranma sintió un poco de celos al ver que Ryoga la trataba muy bien.

Ranma: No ha cambiado en nada Hibiki...

Ryoga: No.

Suzuki: Onii-San! Llegaste! Y con novia?

Ryoga: No Suzuki! Ella es prometida de Ranma!

Ranma: Suzuki no ha cambiado en nada. Dijo en voz baja

Suzuki: Ranma eres mentiroso!

Ranma: Eh?

Suzuki: No recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando creciera te ibas a casar conmigo? Ranma solto una risa, Ryoga rió a carcajadas y Akane solo los miraba con una sonrisa.

Ryoga: Hay Suzuki...

Ranma: Mm... Tal vez deje a Akane y me casé contigo. Dijo arrodillandose a la altura de la niña.

Suzuki: Te quiero Ranma! Mas que a mi Onii-San! Dijo abrazando al chico

Ryoga: ya es suficiente Suzuki!

Suzuki: Tu eres bobo. Dijo sacándole la lengua.

Akane noto a Ranma algo apenado y la jalo del brazo.

Akane: ¿Te sientes bien?

Ranma: Si -sonríe- solo recorde a Ranko..

Akane: ¿Hacía lo mismo con ustedes?

Ranma: Sí... Decía que se casaría con Ryoga y que lo quería mas a el que a mi.

Suzuki: Ranma!

Ryoga: Ven aquí niña.

Ranma: He Ryoga... Solo es una niña.

Ryoga: Si pero ya vera... Debe quererme a mi. A Ranma se le escapo una lágrima al recordar a su hermana.

Suzuki: ¿Ranma tu me amas cierto?

Ranma: Claro -sonríe- eres muy linda Suzuki pero...

Suzuki: ¿Pero?

Ranma: Debes enamorarte de un chico de tu edad Suzuki.

Suzuki: No, me gustas tú -mira a Akane- te lo quitare. Dijo sonriendo

Se escucho el quejido de un cerdito y la niña salió a buscarlo.

Suzuki: P-Chan! ¿Donde te habías metido?

Ryoga: ¿Quien sabe donde se fue este señor?

Ranma: Woow... todavía conservas a P-Chan? pensé que lo habías disecado. Dijo riendo

Ryoga: Idiota ¬¬

Ranma: Eh... Se hace un poco tarde ya vamos Akane.

Akane: Hai

Ryoga: Miedoso!

Ranma: No tengo miedo... Pero ando sin ninguna arma y es posible que le pase algo si se va sola, sabes que me quedaría.

Ryoga: Bien chico héroe, Hasta mañana chicos

Ranma/Akane: Adiós!

Suzuki: Adiós Ranma!

Ranma: Adiós cielo. [*w* que tiernoo xD]

Akane: ¿Qué edad tenía Ranko?

Ranma: Tenía 6 cuando murió...

Akane: ¿Y tu?

Ranma: Yo tenía 8

Akane: Era 2 años menor que tu...

Ranma: Sí...

Akane: ¿Te sientes incomodo con que te haya preguntado?

Ranma: No.. Tranquila.

Llegaron a casa y cenaron...

Ranma salió y se dirigió a un pequeño puente que había para cruzar el río. Se apoyo en la baranda y comenzó a mirar la luna.

Akane lo vio y se acerco a el...

Akane: ¿Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma: Nada... Solo recordé a mi madre...

Akane: ¿Por mirar la luna?

Ranma: Cierta vez le pregunte porque el sol viene y se va... Y ella me dijo que en la vida no hay luz sin oscuridad.. Creo que lo entiendo al fin. Dijo lo último con tono triste.

Akane: ¿Te sientes triste?

Ranma: No... Tu tranquila.

Akane: Suzuki es muy tierna ¿No crees?

Ranma: Si...

Akane: ¿Cuantos años tiene Suzuki?

Ranma: Tiene 10.

Akane: Pensé que era mas grande..

Ranma: Ranko era igual... Ella estaba enamorada de Ryoga -Ríe- yo me ponía celoso cuando decía que lo quería mas que a mi.

Akane: Pero tu la querías mucho... Se ve a simple vista.

Ranma: Era muy traviesa...

Akane: La cuidabas mucho..

Ranma: He quieres ver fo-

Mousse: Hola Akane! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ranma: No nada...

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Estare adentro, se ve que quieren intimidad. Dijo guiñandole un ojo a su prometida.

Akane vio como el se alejaba y sonrojo con el guiño del chico. Mousse se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

Mousse: Te amo Akane, aunque el sea tu prometido mi amor por ti no cambiará nunca.

Akane: Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte.

Mousse: Te adoro. Dijo besándola

Ella respondió a ese beso y comenzo a recordar su sueño con Ranma.

Mousse: Se hace tarde ve a dormir.

Akane: Hai..

Mousse: Te amo.

Akane: Y yo a ti. Ella entro y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Ella subió y echo un vistazo a la habitación de Ranma, donde el chico estaba dormido.

Akane: Eres muy frío... Pero a la vez eres un chico tan tierno y adorable... Eres tan lindo... -besa la mejilla del chico- me gustaría ver tu sonrisa una vez mas... Es tan bonita.

El chico sonríe ya que en sus sueños estaba su hermana Ranko y su madre Nodoka.

Ranma: Ranko no baka

Akane: Descansa héroe. Dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico. Sintió que era jalada y se vio abrazada por Ranma.

Ranma: Ranko eres tan tonta niña. Dijo abrazando mas fuerte a Akane.

Akane: R-Ranma. Dijo algo apenada. Vio que entraba cuan brillo por la ventana del chico y le dio la impresión de que era alguna luz o algo parecido, pero era la luna, que daba un brillo increíble.

Akane piensa: (Menudo brillo... Creo que el brillo de la luna esta así por tu sonrisa... hasta a la luna le agrada tu hermosa sonrisa... ¿Qué me esta pasando?)

Ranma la apretaba más fuerte y ella quedo apegada al pecho del chico. Se sonrojo un poco al estar en esta situación. Por accidente paso su mano por el torso del chico, el se agito un poco y ella sonrojo mucho más. Se quedo dormida abrazada a Ranma.

**||Al día siguiente|| **

Ranmadespertó y vio la figura de Akane y sonrojo. La despertó y la chica tomo un baño, luego el y ambos ya estaban listos para irse.

Akane tomo la mano de Ranma, algo que hizo que sonrojara demasiado. La chica iba con una sonrisa y se vieron interrumpidos...

Ryoga: Vaya Saotome! Por eso te querías ir anoche!

Ranma:¡¿Acaso me estas llamando pervertido?!

Kuno: Hola nenas! Dijo el chico acompañado de Shampoo.

Ryoga: Hola Tachi!

Kuno: ¿No saludas Saotome?

Ranma: Hola Tachi. Dijo con voz seria y fría.

Shampoo: Hola Akane. Dijo con una voz de odio.

Akane: Hola.

Ranma: He vamos Akane, Ryoga se nos hará tarde.

Akane/Ryoga: Vale.

Los tres se fueron ya que no había mucha atmósfera entre ellos... El día paso como siempre, los tres chicos acompañaron a Ryoga a buscar a Suzuki a la escuela.

Ryoga: Enana vamos!

Suzuki: Ya voy!

Ryoga: Vengo con compañía enana..

Suzuki: ¿Con Yuka?

Ryoga: No! -Sonroja- vengo con Ranma y su prometida baka! Ranma rió; gracias a Suzuki tendría un motivo para molestar a su amigo.

Suzuki: Ranma! Dijo la niña saliendo de su salón.

Ranma: Hola Suzuki... ¿Como te ha ido hoy?

Suzuki: Bien! Tenía un examen de matemáticas y recordé lo que me enseñaste... Arigato!

Ranma: No es nada Su-Chan

Ryoga: Hey vamos chicos que debo preparar la cena...

Ranma: ¿Por qué no llamas a Yuka? Dijo en tono burlón

Ryoga: Jajaja... Que gracioso ¬¬

Ellos fueron a la casa del chico, por el camino bromeando y riendo.

Ryoga: ¿Se quedan hoy?

Ranma: ¿Qué dices Akane?

Akane: Etto... Hai

Ryoga: Bien, pueden dormir en el cuarto de Suzuki, ella dormirá conmigo.

Suzuki: Yo no quiero dormir contigo idiota! Quiero dormir con Ranma-senpai!

Ryoga: Suzuki... Debes entender que Ranma debe estar con Akane...

Ranma: No importa Su-Chan, si quieres algún día se van a mi casa y duermes conmigo. Dijo riendo

Suzuki: Te amo Ranma!

Ranma: Yo también Suzuki.

Ryoga: Moderate Saotome! Tienes 6 años mas que ella idiota!

Ranma: Ah no quieres recordar que Ranko tenía 2 años menos que tu!

Ryoga: Pero eran solo 2.

Suzuki: Ryoga no baka!

Ryoga: Callate enana!

Ranma: No la trates así idiota... Es una niña después de todo.

Ryoga: ¿Y como tratabas tu a la pobre Ranko?

Ranma: Si, También le decía enana.

Todos rieron incluido el. Cenaron y Ranma tuvo que llamar a su padre para que no se alarmara.

Ya que era viernes, ellos vieron una película, en especial de terror. Akane estaba aferrada a Ranma, el estaba sonrojada y la pequeña Suzuki estaba pegada a su hermano mayor.

Ranma: Como tanto... Es solo una película.

Akane: Ustedes soís chicos! A nosotras nos da miedo!

Ryoga: Deben estar tranquilas, están con dos hombres aquí.

Suzuki: Hermano tengo algo de sueño.

Ryoga: No creo que quieras estar sola en la habitación... Duerme aquí, luego iremos a la habitación.

La niña se quedo dormida abrazando a su hermano mayor, mientras que Akane estaba apegada a Ranma.

Los tres terminaron de ver la película y fueron a dormir.

Akane: Se ve que son muy amigos.

Ranma: Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoría...

Akane: Suzuki es muy adorable ¿No crees?

Ranma: Si... Y mucho. Es como si fuera Ranko para mi..

Akane: Bueno... Que duermas bien!

Ranma: Y tu también... El chico se durmió y ella comenzo a abrazarlo. El tenía un sueño muy agradable.

**Sueño**

Ranma iba a dormir y sintió la puerta.

Ranko: Onii-San puedo dormir contigo?

Ranma: Si Ranko. Dijo un Ranma de 8 años.

Ella se recosto junto su hermano, lo abrazo muy fuerte.

**Realidad**

A Ranma se le cayo una lágrima, al recordar eso en sus sueños. Akane se percato de esa lágrima y la seco. **  
**

Durmieron la gran parte de la noche abrazados.

**Fin Capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Bueno, Aquí termina el capítulo 3, me tomo tiempo escribirlo, lo admito y ahora que me falta poco para entrar a clases (5 de marzo) con suerte voy en el capítulo 3 xDDD hay 2 cosas infinitas en este mundo: El universo y la flojera :c**

**Como adicional, les diré algo :3 **

**Yo puse la personalidad que tengo yo en vida real en Ranma, solo que yo tengo a mi mamá viva y una hermana por parte de mi papá (que es bebe) con la cual no vivo. **

**Yo soy muy seria, fría, tímida, alegre, divertida, risueña (algo) y si debo proteger a alguien lo doy todo... **

**Yo soy Dandere xDDD y bueno, casi nunca lloro y cuando lo hago me desahogo mucho. **

**Ranma esta muy adorable xD... Dan ganas de hacerle un apapacho *-* **

**gracias a los reviews! Casi se me olvidaba :x me motivan a seguir y a combatir mi flojera xD... **

**Sin mas los dejo con el adelanto del capítulo 4 ;3.**

Adelanto Próximo capítulo:

-Debes tener cuidado, no todos son pasivos. Dijo el chico a su prometida.

-Hai!

-¿Preparada?

-Si!

Ambos fueron corriendo, esa sería la primera aventura de Akane.

||Al llegar||

-Vaya! Pero si es Ranma el Aventurero... Nunca te rindes idiota. Dijo con tono amenazador.

-No me rindo porque no quiero ver que sigan matando a la gente que quiero!

-¡Venga pues a pelear! Dijo el chico lanzando una patada que Ranma esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Cuidado atrás Akane! Dijo algo agitado.

**Bueno, los dejo ahí xD les di mucho avance ewe.. **

**Ahora si me permiten... Les cantare. **

**He vivido en soledad, rodeado de multidud, nunca he conseguido amar, pues no me quiero ni yo. **

**Oooooh. **

**Cuando veas una estrella fugaz, guárdala en tu corazón es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor.**

**Cuando oígas a un niño preguntar: ¿Por qué el sol viene y se va? Dile: Porque en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad. **

**[...] **

**el mejor día es en el que el alma tiene hambre y sed, no olvides lo aprendido no dejes de comprender, rodeate de buenos y lo pareceras, roadete de sabios y algo en ti se quedara [x 2] **

**cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor. **

**Cuando oígas a un niño preguntar: ¿Por qué el sol viene y se va? Dile: Porque en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad... Yeah! Ooooh no hay bien sin mao, luz sin oscuridaaad [Solo épico de violín] **

**Si, me gusta Mägo de Oz ñ.ñ nos vemos en otro capítulo de "Ranma el Aventurero"**

Cami1/2


	4. ¡La primera aventura!

**Holaaa! ;3 aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo más de esta historia increíble :D **

****Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y hago esta obra sin fin de lucro****

* * *

****Capítulo 4: "¡La primera aventura!"** **

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó y vio por la ventana que el clima no era muy bueno, era nublado y comenzaría a llover. Abrazo a Ranma fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de su prometido. La curiosidad despertó a la pequeña hermana de Ryoga y salió hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane.

Suzuki: ¿Qué harán esos dos? Me lo pregunto. Abrio un poco la puerta y vio a Akane abrazando a Ranma.

Akane: ¿Suzuki? La niña se asusto al ser descubierta y Akane le hizo un gesto para que entrara, la niña entro y Akane la subió a la cama.

Suzuki: Perdón.. No creí que estarías despierta Akane-San

Akane: No importa. Dijo sonriendo

Suzuki: Menudo frío ¿No crees?

Akane: Si... Suzu-Chan ¿Tienes hambre?

Suzuki: No Akane-San no te- se escucha el gruñido del estomago de la niña

Akane: Te preparare algo

Suzuki: ¿Sabes cocinar? Dijo asombrada. [Universo alternativo si? Sabe cocinar]

Akane: Si. Dijo sonriendo. Ella fue a la cocina y le preparo algo a la niña. Se lo llevo y ella lo comió con gusto

Suzuki: Arigato Akane-San

Akane: Doitashimaste.. Ve a dormir un poco más es muy temprano

Suzuki: Hai! La niña fue hasta la habitacón de su hermano.

Akane volvió a recostarse al lado de su prometido y lo abrazo, a lo que él despertó.

Ranma: ¿Qué hora es? Dijo con tono adormilado [Hooora de aventura!]

Akane: Como las 7...

Ranma: ¿T-Te puedo hacer un pregunta?

Akane: Hai.

Ranma: ¿P-Por qué me abrazas tanto?

Akane: Porque me recuerdas a Mousse... Pero desde luego, aveces eres mas cariñoso y dulce que el, ademas mas atractivo. Ranma comenzo a enrojecer de a poco hasta un punto límite en el que se encontraba sonrojado hasta arriba.

Akane: ¡¿Estas bien?!

Ranma: S-Si tranquila..

Akane: ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más?

Ranma: E-Esta bien... Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y el volvió a enrojecer.

Akane: ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Ranma: N-No...

Akane: Ya se... Te dan nervios de que te abraze...

Ranma: Algo así... Dijo sonrojado [*-*]

Akane piensa: (Me dan ganas de robarle un beso... ¿Qué me pasa? Yo supuestamente amo a Mousse)

El chico se quedo dormido con la calidez del abrazo que le daba la chica, ella solo escondió su cara en el torso del chico.

Al pasar las horas, ambos volvieron a despertar y decidieron irse a casa, se despidieron de su amigo y de su pequeña hermana.

**||Al llegar a casa||**

Entraron a la casa y estaba Genma, tomando un té verde mientras miraba la televisión.

Ranma: Me imagino pasaste con alguien la noche ¿No? Dijo entre risas.

Genma: Vaya que hijo mas divertido tengo.

Ranma: No te molestes viejo, es normal que te enamores de nuevo...

Akane: Eso es cierto Sr. Genma...

Genma: Esta bien... Tu ganas hijo, tienes razón... Fui con la doctora Taeko.

Ranma: Vaya, admites rápido.

Genma: Tu también deberías admitir cosas...

Ranma: ¿Admitir qué? Dijo serio.

Genma: Que no has dejado a tu prometida en paz, pareces su sombra. El chico sonrojo rápido al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Ranma: Tal vez, lo admito.

Genma: Y que haz estado durmiendo con ella, a tu padre no lo engañas Ranma. Esto vasto para que el chico comenzara a ponerse mas rojo que un tomate, ya que eso era verdad. Por otra parte Akane solo sonreía y a la vez sonrojaba.

Ranma: Si es verdad. Dijo luego de un incomodo pero divertido silencio y momento.

Genma: Es mejor que se alisten porque...

Ranma: Ni lo digas... Otra vez

Genma: Si... Los espero.

Ambos subieron y Akane estaba con la duda... ¿Para qué alistarse? No había nada importante...

Akane: Oye ¿Qué haremos?

Ranma: Debo decirte que será la primera aventura que tendrás... Debes tener algo de cuidado.

Akane: Hai...

Al estar listos, ambos bajaron hasta la entrada y emprendieron marcha.

**||Al llegar||**

Genma: Ustedes allá, yo por aquí. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron en posición, Akane sintió como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo.

Ranma: ¿Estas lista?

Akane: Hai!

Ranma: No todos son pasivos.

Ryū: Vaya! Pero si es Ranma el Aventurero... Nunca te rindes idiota. Dijo con tono amenazador.

Ranma: No me rindo porque no quiero ver que sigan matando a la gente que quiero!

Ryū: Venga pues a pelear! Dijo el chico lanzando una patada que Ranma esquiva con facilidad.

Ranma: ¡Cuidado atrás Akane! Dijo algo agitado. Ella sin voltearse lanzo una patada.

Ryū: ¡Vaya! Y traes compañía... ¡Que hermosa!

Ranma: La pelea es conmigo no con ella!

Ryū: Tu bien lo dijiste!

Mientras que Ranma se enfrentaba a tal chico, Akane se enfrentó contra dos chicas, a tal punto de vista una era una muchacha de 14 años y la otra una de 16.

Akira: Vamos hermana no te rindas!

Soka: Eso intento!

No les sirvió su esfuerzo ya que Akane fácilmente les gano, por otro lado Ranma ya había vencido al enemigo y Genma igual. Los 3 llegaron a casa y al cambiarse de ropa decidieron darse un descanso.

Al salir, Akane se encontró con Ranma, quien estaba recostado en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, en acto seguido ella se sento a su lado. Rápidamente Ranma sonrojó al sentir que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Akane: Peleas muy bien.

Ranma: Y tu también...

Akane: G-Gracias

Ranma: De nada.

Genma: Hey chicos saldré un rato ya vuelvo.

Ranma: Tranquilo, ya sabemos que irás a ver a cierta persona. Dijo en tono burlón.

Genma: Y yo ya se que mientras que no este pasaras abrazando a Akane-Chan.

Ranma: Buen chiste viejo. Dijo sonrojado y se dió vuelta para ocultarlo.

Genma: Bueno nos vemos..

Ambos entraron y prepararon algo para comer... Estaban demasiado juntos como para ser cierto... Ranma estaba mas que rojo con la cercanía que tenían. Para Akane era normal estar tan apegada a un chico, ya que pasaba lo mismo con Mousse pero ahí habían besos, digo... ¿Qué persona le robaría un beso a alguien que apenas conoce?

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, algo sonrojado y con cierta torpeza paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

Ranma: M-Me recuerdas a mi mamá Akane... Dijo con tono notoriamente apenado.

Akane: ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

Ranma: Te pareces mucho a ella... Solo que su cabello era castaño..

Akane: Pensé que eras tan frío como te presentaste.. Pero eso es mentira... Eres tan amable y cariñoso...

Ranma: Akane tu... Me... Dijo algo nervioso

Akane: Y-Yo...

Ranma: M-Me atraes mucho...

La chica quedo algo sonrojada y hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

Algo apenado, se retiro a su cuarto el chico, en acto seguido Akane se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Akane: Tú también me atraes... Dijo apenada.

Ranma: No me mientas... Se que amas a tu novio aún.

Akane: Si tal vez lo amo... Pero tu también puedes enamorarme...

Ranma: M-Mejor vamos a dormir.. Dijo nervioso

Akane: Esta bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones... Cada uno pensando en el otro.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Mmm... Se que me demoré mucho pero hace un mes que entre al escuela y me he puesto de cabeza con mis estudios y bla bla... Ya casi ni uso mi móvil :c me voy de castigo siempre debido a mi flojera.

¿Les parece un concurso de fan arts del fanfic? El mejor será publicado en la página de facebook: Cami1/2 (mi firma de páginas de anime) y tal vez por ahí veo si puedo publicarlo en la web :3

Manden sus Fan arts al correo: camihabbo11

P.D: Deben estar relacionados com la historia, del personaje o de los personajes que quieran (ojalá me encuentre uno bien sepsy de Ranma xD) interesados ya saben.

Me da la reverenda si dibujáis bien o mal, yo dibujo horrible xD pero recuerden que el mejor premio siempre de lo lleva el mayor esfuerzo :D

Nos vemos en otro capítulo en dos meses mas, nah mentira xD

*Gracias al review que tuve xD es verdad, Ranma igual esta algo emo xddd*

Los quiero mucho!

**Cami1/2**


End file.
